Surpresa de Páscoa
by ForeingSoul
Summary: One-Shot: Sherlock está muito diferente. Mrs. Holmes quer saber o porquê. No feriado de Páscoa as coisa ficarão mais claras.


– Ugh! Agora toda data festiva será assim? Natal, páscoa… Vamos começar a ter festinhas de aniversário de novo?

– Mike, pare de reclamar…

– Mycroft…

– Nossa, mas que metido… Mycroft, sossegue. Estamos fazendo isso por seu irmão…

– De novo?

– Sim. Desde que ele foi baleado eu…

– Mãe - Disse Mycroft, passando a mão pela testa, sentado na poltrona de frente para a lareira, enquanto espalhava decorações de páscoa pela sala - Já faz quatro meses que Sherlock foi baleado. Ele já fez tanta merda desde então que…

– Mycroft! Olha essa boca! Você sabe muito bem como seu irmão é… e você tem que cuidar dele.

– Já são quase quarenta anos nessa vida. O fardo que o irmão mais velho tem que carregar.

– Mycroft! - Exclamou mais uma vez Mrs. Holmes diante da sinceridade de seu filho mais velho. - Não seja tão chato… Sim, chato! - Disse, quando o filho fechou a cara - Pelo meno uma vez, seja bonzinho e tente aproveitar, sim? Vamos ter bolo e uma torta maravilhosa que aprendi na TV. Divirta-se uma vez na vida. Além do mais, Sherlock vai trazer aquela moça, Molly.

– Ah, Molly… - Disse Mycroft com desdem.

– Pelo amor de Deus, filho! Seja uma pessoa agradável.

– Serei, mamãe. Serei. Mas você precisa saber de uma coisa - Disse, sério - Sherlock não é mais o mesmo.

…

Dentro do carro, a caminho da casa dos pais, Sherlock parecia nervoso. Falava sem parar. Molly ria, pois nunca vira seu finalmente namorado tão ansioso. Ela também não sabia se ele a apresentaria como namorada. Eles não haviam decidido isso. Ninguém sabia sobre eles ainda… só Mycroft. Certa tarde, ela estava em Baker Street quando Mycroft chegou. E ele olhou para ela de modo tão intenso que foi como se ele soubesse da sua vida inteira nos segundos entre o "Boa tarde" e o "Como vai?". Mas ele não disse nada… pelo menos não até ir embora, quando pode ouvi-lo sendo sarcástico com Sherlock, orientando-o a "usar proteção". Ela estava sozinha na sala naquele momento, mas nunca se sentira tão constrangida.

Já Sherlock sentia-se muito mais solto. Era como se algumas amarras tivessem sido quebradas dentro dele. E o medo que ele tinha, de que os sentimentos atrapalhariam seu trabalho, acabou quando ele percebeu que tinha se tornado ainda mais eficiente. Agora percebia melhor as outras pessoas, já que entendia como elas se sentiam. Estava feliz. Ambos estavam felizes, finalmente no lugar a que pertenciam.

E então chegara o convite para a páscoa. E Sherlock fez questão de levar Molly. Ela também estava ansiosa, mas tentava não queria deixar tão claro assim para Sherlock.

Chegaram a casa dos pais de Sherlock no fim da manhã de sábado, perto da hora do almoço. Ao estacionar o carro logo em frente, Sherlock a beijou na testa e perguntou:

– Pronta?

– Pronta. - Respondeu Molly, não muito convencida.

Mal desceram do carro e a porta da frente se abriu. Mrs. e Mr. Holmes esperaram nos degraus da entrada, os dois tirarem as malas do carro.

Quando Sherlock chegou perto deles, com as duas mãos carregadas e sorrindo, Mrs. Holmes o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Ficou admirada quando o filho não rejeitou seus carinho e sequer fez algum comentário. O mesmo aconteceu com o Mr. Holmes. Sherlock, colocou as malas no chão e o abraçou com vontade. Quando foi liberado, Mr. Holmes olhou incrédulo para a esposa, que mexeu a cabeça negativamente, sinalizando que não estava entendendo nada. Só então perceberam Molly, pequenina, logo atrás. Esperaram que Sherlock a apresentasse:

– Mãe, pai, essa é minha…. amiga Molly. - E segurou seu ombro, com um pouco mais de pressão, o que demonstrava que ele era quem não estava pronto para assumir o relacionamento para os pais.

Molly entendeu o que aquilo significava e cumprimentou os pais de Sherlock com entusiasmo, apesar de se sentir um pouquinho chateada de não ter o status ainda alterado.

A essa altura, Mycroft também estava na entrada. Cumprimentou secamente o irmão e Molly. Quando a mãe passou por ele, olhou-o como se confirmasse o que ele tinha dito a ela anteriormente. Ele então falou:

– Eu não te disse?

…

A tarde chegou rápido. Tiveram um almoço tranquilo onde Mrs. Holmes tentou conhecer Molly um pouco mais e Mr. Holmes ficou fazendo queixas sobre o governo para o filho mais velho. Sherlock se manteve quieto a maioria do tempo. Estava se sentindo bem e ouvia a todos. Pela primeira vez não estava filtrando ninguém. Apenas não tinha muito o que dizer. Na verdade, estava focado na voz de Molly e nas pontadas de nervosismo que a voz tinha. Mesmo assim estava amando ouvi-la falar. Se pegou vagando e pensando em tudo que queria fazer com ela quando o almoço acabasse:

– Sherlock! Sherlock!

Mrs. Holmes chamou, tirando-o do sonho que estava começando a se formar na sua cabeça:

– Você deve trazer a Molly aqui mais vezes - Segurou as mãos da garota - Ela é um amor de pessoa! Por que você não nos apresentou antes?

– Antes era diferente, mãe.

– O que mudou?

Molly e Mrs. Holmes esperaram uma resposta. Sherlock hesitou, mas então disse:

– Molly cuidou de mim quando fui baleado e em outras ocasiões. Devo muito a ela.

Não era a resposta que Molly esperava. Seu rosto se fechou por um segundo. Sherlock colocou a mão na coxa dela, por baixo da toalha da mesa. Olhou-a, como se pedisse paciência:

– Muito obrigada. - Disse Mrs. Holmes - Não sei o que seria de mim sem esse menino.

…

– Por que você não disse a verdade pra sua mãe? - Cobrou Molly, quando ficou sozinha com Sherlock na sala.

– Estou esperando o momento certo.

– E quando será esse momento?

– Não faço ideia. Só não é agora. - Disse Sherlock, piscando para Molly, que abriu um sorriso.

– Você sabe que eu não aguento quando você faz isso.

– Então vem aqui. E puxou a garota pela mão, abraçando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta entre a sala e a cozinha se abria. Sherlock soltou Molly no mesmo instante. Era Mycroft:

– Meu irmão, não precisa se esconder tanto assim. Está na cara dos dois que vocês estão… como dizem… se pegando.

– Mycroft! - Censurou Sherlock, enquanto Molly corava de novo - Não fale desse jeito.

– Desculpe, não pude evitar. Mas pelo que sei vocês ainda não definiram certos termos publicamente, então…

– Farei isso em breve.

– Sei.

Sem dizer mais nada, Mycroft saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente, rindo um para o outro.

– Ele está com ciúmes, porque eu tenho você. - Esticou as mãos para Molly, para abraça-la de novo. A garota ficou na ponta dos pés e disse, com o rosto

bem perto do de Sherlock:

– Sabia que eu te amo?

...

O resto do sábado passou sem mais surpresas. Mr. e Mrs Holmes ficaram do lado de fora, cuidando do jardim. Mycroft zapeou os canais da TV, entediado e enfiou a cara no computador logo em seguida. Nada do trabalho para fazer. Era feriado e o tinham forçado a sair e ficar longe de qualquer assunto governamental. Molly e Sherlock passaram o dia se esgueirando pela casa, se beijando em cada canto dela, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo quando suspeitavam que alguém estava pra chegar. Estavam se divertindo na companhia um do outro.

…

A manhã de domingo foi curta. Molly e Sherlock acordaram tarde. Estavam dormindo em quartos separados, pelo menos era o que se achava. No meio da noite Molly ouviu a porta do seu quarto ranger. Ficou parada e esperou. Viu a silhueta esquia na porta desaparecer no escuro do quarto e depois de alguns segundo se aconchegar ao seu lado na cama. Sherlock tomou o cuidado de deixar o quarto de Molly antes do amanhecer, pra que ninguém desconfiasse. Como um adolescente desafiando os pais pela primeira vez, sentia-se vivo.

Ficaram então sem café da manhã e saíram para uma volta nos arredores da casa. O ar da primavera ainda estava um pouco gelado, mas agradável. Andaram de mãos dadas, em silencio, por alguns minutos, até que Molly perguntou:

– Foi aqui que você cresceu?

– Não. Foi numa propriedade próxima de Londres. Meus pais vieram para cá quando se aposentaram. Disseram que não aguentavam mais a agitação da cidade. Quando morava com eles, não via hora de me virar sozinho e viver em Londres mesmo. Me apaixonei pela cidade no dia em que pisei pela primeira vez em Picadilly Circus… Todas aquelas luzes. Prometi a mim mesmo que conheceria aquela cidade inteira. Posso dizer que consegui o que queria.

Molly via o brilho nos olhos dele quando falava de Londres. E ela poderia ouvi-lo falar horas a fio. As vezes não acreditava que estava ali com ele, depois de tanto tempo sonhando. Ele quase morreu, ela quase se casou. Aquele relacionamento tinha tudo para ser apenas quase… mas estavam ali, naquele momento, juntos. Abraçou Sherlock pela cintura e continuou andando do lado dele. A felicidade a tinha atingido, finalmente.

…

O almoço de páscoa correu bem. A torta que Mrs. Holmes aprendera na TV tinha sido um sucesso e ela não se continha de alegria ao ver quase toda sua família ali. Estava ainda mais animada porque Sherlock parecia muito feliz, como há muitos anos não o via. Ele tinha se guardado na sua concha depois do que acontecera com Redbeard e não saíra… até agora. Essas novas amizades estavam fazendo bem a ele. Olhou com carinho para Molly e um pensamento de que ela poderia ser mais do que amiga de Sherlock, passou pela cabeça dela. Mas era Sherlock. Não podia ser.

…

– Mas tem um som que não me deixa em paz. Vocês estão ouvindo? Perguntou Mrs. Holmes, ao marido, que cochilava na poltrona e ao filho mais velho, que estava com o laptop aberto sobre o colo.

– Você não desconfia do que seja, minha mãe?

– Eu não sei mesmo. Vou checar isso.. não é comum. E onde estão Sherlock e Molly?

– Ah, minha mãe… não esta tão difícil de deduzir.

– Vocês e suas deduções! Disse Mrs. Holmes rolando os olhos e deixando a sala, em busca do ruído misterioso.

Foi então que, ao passar pelo quarto em que o filho estava ocupando naquele fim de semana, Mrs. Holmes ouviu aquele som diferente, uma batida que não costumava ser das músicas que Sherlock costumava ouvir. E a porta estava fechada. Ele nunca fechava a porta. Diante da postura diferente do filho no fim de semana todo e impelida por uma imensa curiosidade, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

_But you're a good girl!_

_The way you grab me_

_Must wanna get nasty_

_Go ahead, get at me_

Mrs. Holmes deu de cara com Sherlock abraçando Molly por trás e cantando a música no ouvido da garota. Ele vestia apenas as calças, que estavam abertas, assim como o cinto. Molly, por sua vez, estava de lingerie, os cabelos castanhos soltos, escorrendo pelas costas. Nenhum dos dois se deu conta, a principio, de que a mulher estava ali, observando.

_One thing I ask of you_

_Lemme be the one you bring that ass up to_

_From Malibu to Paris, boo_

_Had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you_

_So, hit me up when you passin' through_

_I'll give you something big enough_

_To tear your ass in two_

Ao ouvir isso, Mrs. Holmes teve certeza de que alguma coisa em Sherlock havia se transformado. Seu filho, tão educado, inteligente e inglês, dançando pelo quarto, quase nu, se agarrando com uma moça que há algumas horas era apenas sua amiga. A mulher não se aguentou e tossiu. Viu Sherlock se virar para a porta, com os olhos arregalados por ter sido descoberto. Gritou, como um adolescente:

– MÃE!

Molly ficou mais vermelha do que um pimentão, se jogou na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol que estava ali, abaixando a cabeça, para não olhar para a mãe do amante. Sherlock fechou a calça e o cinto, mas não pode vestir a camisa, sua mãe já começara a falar:

– Você me deve algumas explicações, mocinho!

Mocinho. Molly começou a rir, abafando com o lençol que segurava.

– Mãe… você está me fazendo passar vergonha…

– Eu é que estou com vergonha! Essa música… isso é coisa que se cante para uma moça? Quero vocês na sala em cinco minutos!

E saiu pisando firme.

Sherlock respirou fundo e se virou para Molly. A moça agora gargalhava. Sherlock sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e riu também. Então falou:

– Cinco minutos. Eu me visto em dois e você?

– Eu também.

– Temos três minutos então.

E debruçou-se sobre Molly, beijando-a profundamente.

…

– Então, vocês dois…

– Sim.

– Namorando?

– Sim.

– Quando?

Mrs. Holmes não acreditava no que via. Achava que Sherlock nunca encontraria alguém que pudesse aguentar a personalidade difícil do filho. Na verdade, não sabia como tinha conseguido criar três filhos tão difíceis. Sherrinford sequer atendia suas ligações nos últimos tempos e com certeza não apareceria ali naquele fim de semana.

– Logo depois do natal. Eu praticamente tirei essa aqui do altar. - Disse Sherlock, olhando carinhosamente para Molly, que retribuiu o olhar.

Mrs. Holmes, que trazia a cara fechada até então, se abriu num grande sorriso:

– Finalmente! Achei que nunca teria uma nora! Por que vocês não disseram quando chegaram? Eu bem que desconfiei, mas sabe… estamos falando de Sherlock.

– Mãe…

Molly riu de novo e se agarrou ao braço de Sherlock.

– Sherlock não estava muito seguro. Eu bem que disse a ele…

– E a senhora era um poço de segurança… - Falou Sherlock, passando a mão na cabeça de Molly e bagunçando o seu cabelo.

– Muito bem! Muito bem! Vamos contar ao seu pai e ao seu irmão.

– Eu já sabia. - Disse Mycroft, que estava encostado no batente da porta, entre a sala e a cozinha. - Estava escrito na cara desses dois. Não sei como vocês demoraram tanto para ver…

– Bem, isso não importa. - Mrs. Holmes interrompeu. - O importante agora é que posso ter esperança de ter netos!

– Também não é assim, não é mãe. Vamos devagar. - Falou Sherlock.

Todos riram. Mr. Holmes pulou na poltrona, sendo retirado do seu sono pelas gargalhadas:

– O que foi que eu perdi? Disse.

…

Algumas horas depois, Sherlock já colocava as malas no carro de volta. Molly e ele teriam muito trabalho no dia seguinte. Ofereceram uma carona a Mycroft, que recusou, dizendo que não aguentaria tanta melação dentro do carro.

– Não foi tão difícil. - Disse Sherlock, depois de alguns minutos dirigindo - Poderia ter sido pior.

– É. Poderíamos estar ouvindo uma música pior do que a do Robin Thicke! - Molly falou, soltando uma gargalhada depois. - Amei conhecer sua família Sherlock. Até Mycroft é legal… mesmo com aquele jeito dele.

– Molly, me diz… eu era daquele jeito?

– Não, você é e sempre foi bem diferente. Sempre perfeito pra mim.

– Eu te amo Molly.

– Eu sei.


End file.
